Feigned!
by Inuluvr
Summary: Naruto was on a long mission and he's finally due back. But he doesn't come home. At first his friends mourn his death, but when Sakura finds evidence that he might still be alive, she starts her adventure. Is he really dead or is it feigned? NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

The morning mist lay thick in the woods near the village

The morning mist lay thick in the woods of the nearby village. Sakura hummed softly to herself as she lightly plucked several stems of lavender for the Konoha hospital. She shook the dew off the leaves before putting them in the basket beside her. The basket was full of herbs she had been gathering all morning. Tsunade had run low on many of the vital herbs of healing, as the hospital had been busy; with more high-rank missions coming into Konoha, there were more injuries and nins to heal. Even lower-ranked nins were being put on B-rank and A-rank missions. And Naruto was one of them.

Sakura smiled to herself as she thought about the blonde knucklehead. He had been gone for almost a month now. He had been sent with Neji, Ino, Kiba, Kakashi, and Jiraiya on a mission to track a wanted criminal. She would have liked to go as well, but she knew that they were in good hands with Ino around. Not only that, but with so many missions and nins returning with injuries, she was more needed here than with them.

It had been a long month, but they were due to come home tomorrow.

Sakura plucked another few stems of lavender then stood, stretching her arms. The morning mist was beginning to disperse, and the afternoon sun was starting to beat down on her. She knew that the activity back at the hospital would pick up as the day continued. And so, knowing that she would need to help out, she grabbed her basket and headed back to the village.

--

Throughout the day she worked diligently, healing the nins that came in; both the seriously injured, and those in fair health. She treated both patients with care and speed, working through her lunch break.

As the sun began to sink in the sky, the hospital started to calm down. This was usual, as many of the returning nins traveled, and therefore arrived, from morning to mid-afternoon.

Sakura leaned against the outside wall of the hospital, catching a breath of fresh air for the first time since the morning. She slid to the ground, raising her head to the darkening sky. She was exhausted and her stomach rumbled with hunger. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to Naruto.

She hadn't really ever realized how much she liked his company until he was gone. But she was happy to know that around noon the next day, he'd be back. Smiling, and laughing about things that never were really all that funny. But just to hear his voice…

"You miss him, don't you?" Sakura lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Tsunade standing beside her. Tsunade was studying the sunset, her hands on her hips. Slightly embarrassed being caught taking a break, Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, but he'll be back tomorrow… It'll just be good to see him again." Tsunade's face seemed to fall for a second, but she quickly replaced it with a smile. "Why don't you take the rest of tonight off? You'll have another long day tomorrow, and you should be well-rested when he comes home."

"But-" Tsunade held up her hand. "Don't argue, just be thankful that you'll have time off tomorrow." Sakura nodded. "I'll meet him at the gates tomorrow."

Tsunade hesitated again before replying. "Alright Sakura-chan. Go home and get some rest. You'll need it." Sakura thanked Tsunade and disappeared into the hospital, before reappearing with her bag. Bidding her Sensei farewell, she left for her home, hoping to grab a bite to eat, and relax for the rest of the evening.

As she walked, she noticed clouds were beginning to build in the sky. The clouds, dark and ominous, were spreading across the clear night, blocking the view of the stars. A few times, Sakura caught a quick glimpse of the moon before it was blanketed again with the heavy rain clouds. She marveled at its blood-red coloration… wasn't it a bad omen?

She shook her head and unlocked the door to her apartment. There was no use letting a little superstition dampen her spirits. She greeted her mom and dad, closing the door behind her before locking it. Realizing how exhausted she was, Sakura trudged up the stairs to her room, dropping her bag on the floor as she entered. She flopped onto her bed, letting out a relieved sigh as she closed her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, she sat up and reached for a picture on her bedside table. She studied the three faces smiling at her (and the one trying to smile, but not quite achieving the look he was going for.) She ran her fingers over the cold glass, smiling lightly as she reached the blonde.

His cerulean blue eyes looked back at her with their normal gleam of excitement, while a goofy smile slapped on his face distorted the whisker birth marks that reached across his cheeks. She chuckled softly to herself then replaced the picture, picking up another one in its stead; the older one of Team 7.

In this one, Naruto was much younger, and his whisker marks were distorted by an angry sneer, glaring unhappily at the Uchiha that stood on the other side of Sakura.

_You've changed so much, Naruto…_ Sakura blinked back tears. "And I…. I really like you…" Sakura spoke to herself in a soft voice. A growing rumble of thunder brought her back to her room. She stood, laying the picture on the bed behind her. Rain was now pattering lightly on the window pane, and Sakura headed down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

--

The next morning, Sakura awoke to a loud alarm ringing obnoxiously in her ear. At first, she tried to block it out with her pillow, but the ringing still penetrated through the layers of feathers. Irritated, she reached over to her bedside table, smashing the clock until the ringing ceased abruptly.

Through sleep-blurred eyes, Sakura pushed herself off the warm mattress to look at the time. As the fog cleared from her mind, she rubbed her eyes, trying to think. Wasn't that her second alarm noise…? Which meant….

Sakura looked at the clock, then leapt out of bed, panicked. Tsunade would have her head! Quickly, she dressed and, running into the wall several times, stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing her lunch which she had packed the night before, and staggering to the front door. Sakura wrenched it open, then slammed it closed before she ran to the hospital, freezing as she saw Tsunade leaning next to the door, waiting for her pupil.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry… I just…" Sakura tried to explain, her brain still fogged by sleep. "I just…" She paused, sighing. "I overslept." Tsunade smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it. You've worked hard recently, so you deserve a rest." Sakura looked up in confusion at her sensei. Usually the Godaime would have punished her on the spot…. Why was she being so generous?

"Have you forgotten who's coming home today?" Sakura blinked. What was Tsunade talking about…. Oh! Sakura smiled, remembering the blonde knucklehead was due to arrive this afternoon.

Tsunade grinned and walked her into the hospital. "I'm letting you go at eleven today- Naruto and company will be arriving at about noon, so you'll have an hour before hand. I'll meet you by the gates, and we'll wait for Naruto. You're not the only one anxious to see him again."

The hours seemed to creep by as Sakura treated the patients that came to be healed, and business was slower than usual. However, it seemed to her that the cases coming in were more serious and life-threatening than before.

When the hour hand finally struck eleven and the clock chimed through Sakura's room, she threw off her gloves and smiled triumphantly. Though the day had gone on for what seemed like forever, she was finally done.

Quickly grabbing her bag, she dashed out of the hospital to go to her house- hoping to shower and get a snack for while she awaited his return. Sakura hurried down the main road until she reached her apartment. Unlocking the door, she dashed for the shower, stripping as she got into the bathroom.

After showering, she wrapped a towel around her body and dashed into her room, ripping her neatly folded clothes in her dresser searching for a nice outfit. She wanted to look good when he returned.

Finding a nice blue cotton shirt and khaki skirt to go along, Sakura rapidly dressed and flew down the stairs into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock mounted on the wall as she rummaged through the cabinets for a snack to bring along. She had fifteen minutes until he would come home.

Not being able to see in one of the higher cabinets, she reached and blindly felt for something, anything that would suffice. Her fingers barely touched a box, and she worked it closer to her, pulling it down. Granola bars. She reached in the box and found one left. It looked old, but Sakura, feeling her time limit shrugged and stashed it in her pocket. It would do. And, if she got food poisoning, she'd know what it was from.

Taking one last glance at the clock- five minutes- Sakura scooted out the door, dragging her bag behind her.

As she reached the gate, she found the two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo infatuated with a game of hangman. She came in mid-conversation.

"Ha! You'll never get it!" Teased Izumo, sticking his tongue out tauntingly at Kotetsu, who scratched his head. "Hold on… I'll figure it out…"

Sakura stared down the road that led out of the village- nobody was here yet. Sighing, she decided to keep herself amused by chatting with Izumo and Kotetsu. She wasn't all that fond of them- they were idiots, for one thing, and never really did what they were supposed to do. They were always either too engaged in a child's game, or were sleeping, depending on their mood.

Kotetsu and Izumo paid no mind to Sakura as she wandered over to their stand, studying the paper the two men were staring at.

"Kunoichi." She said flatly. The men looked up. "What?" Kotetsu questioned.

"The answer is Kunoichi." Izumo shot her an irritated glance, and Kotetsu's face lit up. "You're right!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that difficult… k-u-blank-blank-i-c-h-i. It was pretty much all written out." Kotetsu stuck his tongue out rudely. Izumo just leaned back in his chair. "So, what brings you here?"

"My friends are returning from a month-long mission. I decided I'd meet them when they came home."

"Oh, Naruto, right?" Izumo said, pulling a toothpick out and shoving it in his mouth. Sakura nodded and sighed.

"They're due here at about-"

"-At about one." Sakura jumped, turning to see her sensei standing right behind her. "Tsunade-sama!" The kunoichi smiled at her pupil and turned to the toe gate-guards. "You two goofing off as usual?"

The two men straightened up in their seats. "N-no Hokage-sama! Never!" Izumo shook his head. "Of course not!" Sakura covered a smile, and rolled her eyes again. They were such fools.

After a bit, things quieted down, and Sakura sat herself on the ground. It was past one, almost two, and there had been no sign of them. Tsunade began talking to her student, trying to distract Sakura's thoughts of them being late. It worked for a while, but by the time three rolled around, it was obvious Sakura's mind was not focused on the conversation.

Through worry-fogged eyes, Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "Do you think they're ok…?" Tsunade nodded "We would have heard something if not…. Wait!" Tsunade pointed to a group of dots, what looked like several nins trudging down the path in the distance.

"That's them!" Sakura leapt up excitedly and waved. None of them waved back. Guessing they just couldn't make her out, she waited happily until they drew near. However, she was too excited to wait any longer. She ran out the gates before either the gate guards or Tsunade could stop her, and met them halfway.

In front, Neji stood solemnly, and behind him Kiba and Akamaru, more subdued than normally. Kakashi stood in the back, keeping his eye on the path below him. And finally Sakura noticed Ino, in the back her pale blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey guys!" None of them responded and Sakura studied their expressions. "What's wrong?" And upon noticing two of the members were missing, "Where are Jiraiya and Naruto?" Silence. Then finally, "We were ambushed." Neji looked at Sakura, who laughed nervously.

"What kind of trouble has Naruto gotten himself into now?" Ino couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears, sobbing as Kiba wrapped his arms around her and muttered something into her ear.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura demanded, taken aback by Ino's sudden outburst. Neji's eyes narrowed with sadness.

"Naruto's dead."

--

Tsunade watched as her pupil collapsed. Kakashi, having anticipated such a reaction was now squatting next to the hysterical kunoichi, trying to calm her. Tsunade eyed him suspiciously as she hurried over, and took Sakura's hand, squatting next to her.

She scanned the group. No Naruto. No Jiraiya. And then suddenly she knew, and she felt her stomach lurch. He… was dead.

--

Heya guys!

I need…..sleep…. Haha, it's now 3:02 AM. I should really go to bed.. XP I hop you guys like this story. I'm not going to post it until this afternoon, however. I'm currently posting the next installment of Resurrection. XP

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new story! Feedback is always welcomed- I can't improve without critique/comments! Hehe, thanks guys!

Inuluvr


	2. Chapter 2

"How?!" Sakura sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "How?!" The others could barely make out what she said, but they knew. She looked up at them helplessly, uncovering her face, and waited for an answer. Her tears spilled onto the ground as she looked at her peers' expressions. Ino broke away from her consoling canine teammate and faced Sakura, revealing that she too, was crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stood rigid, her hands curled into fists. "I didn't know…. He was poisoned during the attack…. But it was a poison I've never seen before! It didn't work through his body until…" She broke off, a fit of sobs choking her.

"Until two days later." Tsunade finished Ino's sentence. The blonde looked up at the Hokage with surprise.

"How-"

"It was a poison I created. Though I was unaware that any other nin made it. It might be slightly different. How was he poisoned, and how did the poison work? I want to know." And Ino responded through her tears describing everything.

--

The six nins walked down the path slowly, heading home after a long, tedious mission. Kakashi and Jiraiya were in the lead, discussing the hermit's newest book. The two men had their own copies and were pointing out their favorite scenes, and were sharing their thoughts with the other.

Ino, Naruto, Kiba (with Akamaru), and Neji were following behind in a clump, planning for the moment they returned home. Ino planned on going to the flower shop to see her family, then when things settled she would head to the hospital to help out.

Naruto had let it slip that he was going to see Sakura, and ask her out to Ichiraku. He had been paid during this mission, and he wanted to take Sakura out on a date which she wouldn't have to pay for. Upon hearing this, the others poked a little fun at him, saying that he would be lucky is she didn't smash him in the face when he asked her out.

Kiba planned on going home and passing out on the sofa, and watching some TV, maybe playing a few video games or so. Akamaru barked happily in agreement.

And, as usual, Neji said nothing.

They all trudged through the partially shadowed path, marveling at how good of time they were making. They had expected the trip back to Konoha would have taken them at least a few more hours. But, they were almost there, and had only about two and a half days left to travel.

The morning sky was pale and gray, and the traveling nins were exhausted, both from rising early and having traveled for three days straight so far. Too exhausted to realize they were being followed… until it was too late.

Naruto raised his arms, stretching and yawning lazily before folding his arms behind his head. "It's too early…."

He didn't even know he had been hit until he was on the ground. The others wheeled around, unprepared for an attack. Naruto quickly got to his feet, holding his side where he had been struck. Blood oozed through his partially spread fingers and splattered on the ground with a light pitter.

Several cloaked figures stood in front of them, each of their faces covered by an ANBU-like mask. There were six- a cat, a fox, a wolf, a hawk, a tiger, and a bear. It was obvious however, that none of them were actually ANBU; though they might have been at one point, each wore a headband with the symbol crossed out: two of them from Konoha.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Surprise had worn off of Naruto and rage and insult had begun to take its place.

"We are the band of thieves who follow the nin you were tracking." Kakashi narrowed his eye and raised his eyebrow.

"So you're his infamous pack of followers?" He slid his headband above his eye and surveyed his opponents. "Don't look like much of a threat to me." Neji, too had activated his eye technique and he agreed.

"Your chakra flow is weak."

"Doesn't matter, we'll kill you and get your report anyway." The lead nin spoke in a soft voice, her fox mask covering any emotion she might have had.

From thereon the path was a whirr of fighting nins, their weapons clashing noisily as each individual struck out or defended. There was little bloodshed after Naruto's large wound, but the fighting lasted for a long while.

Finally however, the pack of thieves backed away, too tired to continue the fight. And, with a quick wave of her hand, the fox called for a full retreat.

Naruto was ready to chase them, but Kakashi stopped him. "If they want to run, let them. They're not bothering us anymore." Naruto was ready to fight his way past Kakashi, but the silver haired jounin restrained him with his hand. "Leave it, Naruto. Now let Ino check your wound."

Ino examined the bloody gash in Naruto's side and scowled. "I see traces of a poison. Do you feel sick or weak?" Naruto shook his head. "Nope,"

The healing nin bandaged his injury, commenting on the rapid rate which it was healing, almost three times the normal rate. She paused before declaring him healed and looked sternly at him.

"You're sure you're ok? Poison is nothing to play around with."

"I'm fine, Ino-san, but if you're really that paranoid, you can keep an eye on it." He smiled then stood up. "Let's go. We're almost home, just a few more days. Though… I think we might be back on schedule, rather than ahead."

And so, the nins continued on their journey back home. All seemed to be fine when they set up camp for the night. Naruto turned in early however, refusing dinner and remaining unusually silent. Ino shot a worried glance at his tent, but Kakashi told her to leave him be. She was still uneasy, but she dropped the subject.

The next morning Naruto was pale and sickly. However, despite Ino's best efforts, Naruto would not admit he was feeling ill. He insisted they continue their walk home. And so they did, though that day there were no ambushes and the journey was smooth.

They set up camp that night, and just as the night before, Naruto would not eat. Ino was beginning to worry considerably, and she swore the next morning she would force him down and check him for an infection. When the rest of them turned in, Ino wandered over to where Naruto lay and softly called him. At first he lay still, and pretended to be sleeping. But Ino could tell he was awake and called him out.

"What do you want?" Ino put her hands on her hips. "You know exactly what I want. I want you to tell me what's wrong. Why are you feeling so sick? Is it because of the poison?" Though Ino initially thought it was impossible, Naruto's face blanched even more. His eyes glazed as he looked up at her.

"Really, I'm fine. I just need sleep." Ino opened her mouth to protest, but knew he did need sleep. She muttered a goodnight to him before going to her own bed and settling down.

The next day was the day it happened. They had risen early and had been traveling for almost three hours. Naruto's eyes were pale and gray and his skin was clammy, and Ino had checked the wound, but there were no signs of infection, nor any traces of the poison.

They were walking at a casual pace through the woods and the sun was just beginning to rise. Naruto was stumbling, but he was in the back, so nobody noticed. It wasn't until he fell onto the ground and lay unmoving that they were concerned.

Ino was the first to react. She quickly felt his wrist- a quick pulse weakening with each beat. She ripped his shirt off, then the bandages, examining his injury briskly. He was fading fast. She took his pulse again, and froze. She didn't feel anything. Panic swept through her and she took out a kunai to try to bleed out the poison, but before she could make any mark, he was racketed by a gasp. He was now looking up at Ino with panic ridden eyes. Ino quickly tried to calm him.

"Naruto-kun. You'll be ok, I just need to bleed out the poison.."

"No…. Ino, it's…. it's too late….. please….when I die…. Don't….. take me back…. to Konoha…. I don't want…. To be mourned….." Ino opened her mouth to protest, tears brimming as she heard her teammate's final wish.

"Tell…. Tell Sakura….. I l…….o……v….e." Naruto let out a long sigh and his body fell limp. Ino sat in shock for a few moments, unable to move or speak. Her eyes were wide and blank. He was _dead_.

--

Sakura and Tsunade sat on the stools of an outside bar, the warm summer's night air blowing the sign that hung above them. Neither of them spoke, but each knew what the other was thinking.

Sakura's sobs had subsided, but she was now blank and unmoving, cold to the world. Tsunade had bought her a few drinks, and the alcohol was already beginning to work on her. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and she looked miserable, but she was more relaxed.

They closed out the bar, and Tsunade walked Sakura back to her house. Her student mumbled a thanks, and fumbled around with her keys, trying to find her house key. When she found the right one, she unlocked the door, closing it as she stumbled into the dark house. She dragged herself into her room and sat on her bed and cried.

--

A gentle wind caressed the leaves of the trees, and the shadows danced with the moonlight on the forest floor. Jiraiya shifted his weight uncomfortably before leaping to the next branch. He landed heavily then continued on.

He held a limp form on his back; the cold and lifeless body of a blonde chuunin. The boy's body was heavy and Jiraiya was finding it difficult to carry, but he was almost at his destination. He continued on for a little while but stopped to rest, knowing he wouldn't make it in one run.

He lay the body against a tree and cleared a small fire pit nearby. He was uneasy to leave the body alone, so he summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu- one to gather firewood, the other to find some food. He settled down on the stump of a fallen tree next to the blonde and waited. Gamatatsu came back first, a pack of heavy logs on his back. He pulled them down and stacked them, then asked Jiraiya if he wanted any more.

"Nah, just get some small sticks to help get the fire started. Then you can go back home." The toad nodded and hopped back into the forest.

Jiraiya had barely stood up to build the fire when Gamakichi returned with a jug of water and a sack of food. He handed the cloth sack to the hermit, who took it with a raised eyebrow. He untied the top and groaned as he saw it was full of berries.

"Isn't there anything else?"

"No, this was all I could find," Gamakichi trilled. "But I could try to find something else-" Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively.

"It's fine, I'll live." Jiraiya picked up a log, carrying it over to his fire pit. Gamakichi nodded, then stood stiffly, noticing the unmoving boy. "I-is that…."

Jiraiya looked up at the toad, at the boy, then back at Gamakichi. "Yes."

"Is he….?" Jiraiya did not reply and Gamakichi hopped curiously over to the limp body. He cautiously put a webbed hand near the boy's face.

"He isn't breathing…" Jiraiya did not reply. Instead, he lugged another log over to the fire and started up a quick fire. Gamakichi lowered his eyes.

"I never would have thought…" Jiraiya sighed and looked straight at the toad. "Go fetch your brother and head home. It's late, and I doubt your dad wants you out in this world at this time. Just tell him you were helping me." Gamakichi took one last look at the nin then hopped off into the woods, calling his brother's name.

When Jiraiya was sure Gamakichi was gone, he squatted in front of the blonde. He picked up the boy's arm and felt his wrist. Nothing. For several moments the Toad Hermit held his fingers there. Then there was something: a light rapid beat. Barely there, yet there nonetheless.

Jiraiya's face softened and he chuckled to himself. "You have good timing Naruto, even when you're not aware of it."

--

Heya guys!

Not much to say other than this will be the last update for a while. (School.)

Hope you liked it and let me know what you think!

Inuluvr


	3. Chapter 3

The morning birds throughout the forest roused Jiraiya the next morning. As he opened his eyes, he saw the gray morning sky, and could smell the lingering smoke from last night's fire. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, fixing his gaze first on the ashen ground, formerly the fire pit, then at Naruto, who lay on a quickly fixed bed.

As Jiraiya got up, he was pleased to notice the boy's chest rising and falling normally, and even a little drool trickling from his gaping mouth. The toad hermit chuckled lightly, and began to pack up to leave. He would be at his destination soon: at most, he had another two hours or so to travel. After ensuring the fire was out, and that his campsite covered, he shook the blonde's shoulders lightly to wake him. However, the boy would not open his eyes. Jiraiya called to Naruto once or twice, but the boy remained comatose. So, sighing, Jiraiya gave up and heaved the boy over his shoulders.

--A few hours later--

Jiraiya leapt to a nearby branch and stopped, fixing Naruto's position, so he wouldn't slip off. He was finally here. Naruto stirred slightly and moaned, opening his sleepy blue eye and mumbling incoherently before returning to his deep slumber. Jiraiya knew he would wake fully soon, so the hermit ignored his brief consciousness and reached one hand in front of him.

A bright light sparked, and Jiraiya quickly retracted his hand, but smiled. He laid Naruto down against the trunk of the tree and formed several seals. There was a poof noise as the sealing tags on the trees showed themselves and the illusion was lifted. Jiraiya watched as a small cabin appeared, the illusion broken.

He quickly stepped inside the barrier of the illusion, then watched as it reformed, hiding him from anyone outside.

He headed to the cabin, opened the door, and walked over to the bed. He laid Naruto down gently down and wandered into the kitchen.

Though it had looked very small from the outside, the cabin was a good size- especially since there was only to be one living in it. It had a cozy feeling- sunlight poured through the window and warmed the atmosphere. At night it would be even cozier, too, as there was a fireplace with stacked wood beside it. He had a feeling Naruto would be content here.

As Jiraiya returned to the room, Naruto was beginning to stir. The old hermit watched as the young blonde opened his fever-bright blue eyes and looked around the room confusion clouding his expression.

"Am I dead…?" He moaned, clutching his head as he struggled to sit up.

"No, but I'm sure you feel like it right now. I remember the first time I had that stuff, it's potent. When I first woke up, I was convinced Tsunade had given me the wrong mix. I thought she had poisoned me. Though you know, only Tsunade would be able to make a fake poison that doesn't really hurt you, just makes you feel like you've died ten times over." He chuckled, and felt Naruto's forehead. "You seem to have a fever, but don't worry, you'll be ok."

"Do they think I'm dead…?" Jiraiya nodded. "I'll say, you put on a pretty good show. Everyone's convinced you're gone." He paused, then, "Naruto… the village owes you more than it can ever repay you… On it's behalf…. Thank you." Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Jiraiya through squinted blue eyes. "So how long am I going to be here?"

Sighing, Jiraiya leaned back in his chair, and put his hands behind his head. "It's hard to say… could be a few weeks, could be a few months, and… it could be a few years, even." Naruto lowered his eyes and sighed, reaching unconsciously to his neck where a necklace hung. Suddenly, he lifted his head, his eyes wide. "Ino didn't give this to Sakura!" Jiraiya looked at him questioningly. "You didn't ask her to…"

"Shit! I wanted to give this to her…" He clutched the pendant around his neck, then lowered his eyes again. "Damn it…" He paused, then, "Wait! Jiraiya-sensei…. You're going back to the village… please! Take this to Sakura… tell her… tell her I woke up, and told you to give this to me… please!" Jiraiya shook his head. "You know I can't, it's too suspicious…."

"Please, Jiraiya-Sensei!" The hermit sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "You know Tsunade'll beat the hell out of us when she finds out. You're supposed to be dead. Any evidence that you're alive will tip off people in the village, as well as the Akatsuki." Naruto nodded solemnly, then added, "I know. But please, Jiraiya-sensei…"

"Fine," Jiraiya said reluctantly, "I'll say you came back just for a second, long enough for you to give me this necklace." He held out his hand, and received the pendant from Naruto. Recognizing it, he raised his eyebrow. "This is…"

"Tsunade's, yes… she gave it to me when we first met- she always has been good at losing bets." Jiraiya chuckled, and started to stand.

"I asked her if I could give it to Sakura, and she said she thought it was a good idea." Jiraiya nodded as he stretched his arms. "Well Naruto, I must leave- people will question if I stay too long. I'll be back in a few days to bring you news from Konoha, and maybe even news about the Akatsuki." He started to leave, then paused in the doorway and turned to look at Naruto. "I've supplied you with as much ramen as you can eat. And if you'd like to train, you can go outside, but stick close to the house…. And if anyone comes around…. Get back in the house and be as quiet as you can."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm not six." Jiraiya chuckled lightly, then raised his fingers in farewell.

"Later," And within a second, Jiraiya was gone.

Exhausted, Naruto flopped onto his back and sighed. For several moments he lay there, then sat up abruptly and yawned. He felt ill, but stumbled into the kitchen where he was met with cupboards full of instant ramen. And suddenly, he felt that all was right.

Maybe being gone from the village wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

It had been several days since the terrible news had reached Sakura. Since the first night, she continued on with her day, almost in a trance. Wake up, skip breakfast, go to work; work for several hours, go home, eat dinner, go to bed. She did this silently, with a blank expression, as though her loss had stolen her voice and her ability to feel. Her normal cheery smile that so many of the long-term patients had become familiar with had slipped away, and the once spark in her eye had dulled to a daze.

Sakura walked quietly down the main street of Konoha, on her way to the hospital. As she continued on, she bowed her head and reached to her neck. Her hand wrapped around a crystal pendant, and her green eyes began to glass over.

The day before, Jiraiya had returned. He came into the village solemnly, and with only a brief explanation, left the pendant in her hand. She recognized it immediately, and she knew whose it was. And she only needed those few words. _ "He woke up…he wanted you to have it." _Those words made her heart slow.

She tightened her grip on the blue crystal. It didn't add up. People don't just 'wake up' from death. Something was fishy, and she knew it. But there was no denying that he was dead… Ino had felt his pulse. She was a trained medic, and she knew when someone was dead. It just didn't seem to make sense…

Sakura shook her head and tried to reason with herself- she was looking too far into this. He was gone and she had to accept it. She hadn't gotten much sleep; and wasn't thinking clearly.

Sighing, she pushed open the door of the hospital and started work.

She worked until the sun began to set. At eight, her shift was up. So, after cleaning the office she had been working in, she started to Tsunade's office. She wished to speak with the Hokage- she had come to a decision. She wanted to find the bastards who killed Naruto, and take her vengeance.

Sakura reached Tsunade's office and extended her hand to the doorknob, then paused. Inside the room, she could hear voices. As she listened, she recognized them.

"Tsunade, you've had a lot to drink." Jiraiya chuckled loudly. Hs words were slurred, and Sakura was sure he had had a few himself.

"It's not every day you kill off your fellow nin," Her words, too were slurred with the toxicity of alcohol.

"You know as well as I that he's not dead." There was a clattering of glasses, and the sound of pouring liquid- what Sakura assumed sake.

"But that's for us to know, and for nobody else to find out." Sakura felt rage and sorrow build up as she listened to them talk. She squeezed her eyes shut, and bit her lip. But as she heard their drunk voices carry through the wood of the door, she couldn't take it any more.

Before she knew what had happened, she had jerked the door open and was now standing in Tsunade's office, looking into her mentor and Jiraiya's surprised expressions. Her voice quavering, she stared hard at them.

"Where the hell…. Is Naruto?"

--

Hey guys,

Just wanted to update this story! I hope you all enjoy it! –heart-

Let me know what you think!

Inuluvr


End file.
